1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive racing game wherein the same is arranged for simulating automotive racing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various board games have been utilized in the prior art for simulating racing events. Such apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,463 to Glennon wherein a board game is arranged for simulating racing utilizing penalty and award spaces in association with a dice pair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,568 to Welsh sets forth a horse racing board game for simulating horse racing events.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,956 to Zyla, et al. sets forth a simulation of automotive drag racing incorporating dice for simulating a racing event in a linear direction along a board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,740 to Odhner sets forth a board game for simulating racing intersecting and overlapping paths from start to finish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,017 to Schmider, et al. sets forth an auto racing type game utilizing player actuated disks for determining race car movement when the disks are directed onto indicia board for indicating a number of spaces to be moved by a respective token.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive racing game as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.